Fairy Tail: theories
by OnePiece Slayer
Summary: SUMMERY - this is about my theories about Ft base on the latest and oldest - these theories will either be fact or fake and would be written in two different forms 1. story and 2. like any other written theories. - more info inside
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE - Fairy Tail: theories **

**RATING - T **

**SUMMERY - this is about my theories about Ft base on the latest and oldest - these theories will either be fact or fake and would be written in two different forms 1. story and 2. like any other written theories. **

**THEORIES - **

**E.N.D/Natsu/Zeref**

**Gray/Silver**

**Natsu/Gray**

** E.N.D, Zeref/Natsu**

**Makarov/Natsu**

**Igneel(and Co.)/Natsu**

** Igneel (and CO.)/E.N.D/Zeref**

** Igneel (and Co.)/zeref**

** Lucy/Layla**

** E.N.D/Layla**

**Igneel (and Co.)/Layla **

**Spirit king/Layla **

**Natsu/Lucy**

******acnologia**/Igneel (and Co.) 

******acnologia**/Natsu 

******acnologia**/Lucy 

******acnologia**/Zeref 

**E.N.D/****acnologia**

**E.N.D/Lumen Histoire **

**Lucy/Lumen Histoire **

**Natsu/Lucy/Lumen Histoire **

**Natsu/Lumen Histoire **

**Mavis/Lucy **

**Mavis/Igneel (and CO.)**

**Mavis/Zeref **

**Mavis/Natsu **

**Mavis/E.N.D **

**Mavis/Lumen Histoire **

**Fairy Tail/Lumen Histoire **

**Etc.. **

******A/N - Hi! the reason why I'm doing this is 1. cant be stuffed signing up join forms and 2. being the fact it be unfair if I didn't share my opinions - I'm willing to hear your response to me fact/fake theories **

**thankyou and if you want review me theory to start off **


	2. Rogue and Acnologia

**hiya mina! this is a little theory about rogue being Acnologia in a paradox platform - its not very much but is what I have for now, I will look out for any more evidence supporting this and if have any or any thoughts about it just review :3 **

**enjoy ~ **

* * *

_even though some say its natsu, I cant blame them though with some evidence and the possible paradox factor...but after the GMG I ended up switching from natsu being Acnologia to rogue being Acnologia? _

just think about it;

* * *

Acnologia's side of the theory;

Born as a human over 400 years ago, Acnologia was one of the first DS to enter the Dragon civil war, with on the side supporting coexistence. Acnologia disregarded the cause his comrades fought for, and killed every Dragon he could.

as with zealcoins said; it was due to the miscalculation of the pro human side done, wa agave the DS too much power and was soon slain by their own creation. But amongst them was one who bathed into much and became the dragon was Acnologia and hence the birth of the dragon king festival.

Bput why the knight said; was that indeed Acnologia was once human but becMe the dragon with the aid of Zeref, changing Acnologia's physique completely.

But how? Was the question, it could be very much the same with future rogue, who soon became one with shadow that tried to take over him since the GMG. But could this also mean that Acnologia was a shadow DS and that maybe he'd done the same as future rogue, absorb foe/comrade magic 'holy magic'.

It was said at some point in time, Acnologia ran into Gildarts during his "100-year quest" on Zonia Mountain. In an instant, Acnologia took Gildarts' left arm, left leg, and an unspecified organ, leaving him to die, before flying away.

* * *

On rogue side of the theory;

Rogue Cheney was the foster child of the Shadow Dragon Skiadrum. From Skiadrum, he learned Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and later killed his foster father at his request, as he was extremely ill.

during the GMG, the future version of rogue came back 7y from the future in order to defeat Acnologia, who ruled the earth once again. through the eclipse project, with a army of only 7 dragons, using a type of magic to control dragons by domination - though he couldn't control Acnologia for he was already human to start with and was but was stopped by natsu dragneel.

though fututre rogue wasn't the only one to have travelled through the eclipse gate, future Lucy had and though dead, the present Lucy found her future self journal - that held information of how to send future rogue and the dragons to their rightful timelines.

Thus changes the future, what if changing something from the past alter the future to much worse fate than it was before, basically paradox worlds formation - just take KHR for example.

* * *

Comparisons;

so I would asume that rogue and Acnologia both became corrupted by serve influence black magic - such as with the shadow.

what else made me think that this theory could be true was the uses of shadow/holy DS magic by future rogue and Acnologia roar on fairy tail in Tenrou Island arc and Tartarus arc Are the same in all levels.

Ok with Lucy knowing how to reverse the eclipse project to return the dragons and future Lucy/rogue to their original timeline, but that's when I got the feeling that if they do that the future of that time would've never happened and if that didn't happen than the battle of 7 dragons and 7 DS, with the eclipse project never happened either.

succefully changing history for the better it for the worse - Inwhich I think it was for the worse - but if so this could change not just the future but could infect the past.

for example zealcoins had the title 'the emoraled dragon' which is what the princess of F Siad that they were the same through her name and his scales - but if the gates were destroyed would that mean the project never happened? That I don't know.

basically I think it could've trigger the change in the time flow in which changes the future/ present/past events go in the complete opposite of how it was originally before it was changed, in other words paradox worlds Acnologia and rogue are the same person is just maybe one of the many paradox worlds that could happen.


	3. NatsuEND

a one-shot of my end/natsuish theory - I posted this in a separated fanfic called END THEORY: voices

**WARNING:** spoil for the latest chapter the 'girl in the crystal'

enjoy and review

* * *

see what I've become

* * *

_caged...chained...controlled...why? _

_that...went unheard_

_even to me..._

_..._

_...σκοτώνω..._

_..._

_this was all just an act I'm in, for I play a simple role _

_keep my mouth shut about every thing never leading the slightest ink slip out _

_act as the good boy and never cross that lined boundary _

_be the foolish and fun loving child people adore people scold at...just be that childish boy _

_and with that I only had to slip on that mask _

_for no one could ever _

_see it...feel it _

_no one..._

_..._

_...σκοτώνω..._

_..._

_but all of it came crumbling down _

_I now see myself tangled in a spiders web the feeling of tired muscles become numb _

_my breathing was of a beasts _

_my heart...the only thing I could hear _

_I think..._

_my eyes fell into an unknown shade _

_my thoughts no longer heard_

_nor understood_

_..._

_...σκοτώνω..._

_..._

_everything just seemed to be cold yet it wasn't_

_but at the same time...it was_

_not even the heat of burning flames could thaw out my now...or has it always been my frozen heart _

_then this pounding...ah forget it _

_might be dead? _

_..._

_...σκοτώνω..._

_..._

_with unknown shade, I could see a blur horizon _

_I wonder where I am? _

_yet I could tell it was all but a waste land _

_wonder who caused it? _

_it probably my doing...I think..._

_..._

_...σκοτώνω..._

_..._

_normally people say 'it felt like centuries' to me it felt like nothing...like time itself wasn't even moving _

_like distancing itself from me_

_but why? _

_was there something I've done...was it something I am? _

_that's right I don't know who I am...huh_

_who am I? _

_..._

_...σκοτώνω..._

_..._

_I really am sick of asking these hopeless questions its not like anyone would answer...right? _

_there's must be at least something else...in this world...right? _

_...is there? _

_what is there...to even begin with?_

_nothing... _

_..._

_...σκοτώνω..._

_..._

_a vision of a demon stood in front, its angle unrecognizable within my half lid shaded...ah now 'm starting to forget what it is... _

_wait how did I know he was demon?_

_yet I felt all so knowing as it stood there in its indifferent angle _

_I didn't know when the pounding stop..._

_...but for what cause? _

_I didn't know either, nor did I wish to_

_..._

_...σκοτώνω..._

_..._

_with the matter of unknowing moments my ears only came to contact of a single sound _

_a voice...unknown...yet..._

_so all knowing _

_..._

_...σκοτώνω..._

_..._

_if that is what I must do then I shall do it _

_throw it all away...this chained of steel...mask _

_I shall inflict this world _

_..._

_...να τα τελειώσει όλα..._

_..._

_only now, shall anyone have the right to fear me _

_the true nature of the old ones_

_..._

_...ευλογεί το αίμα να χυθεί..._

_..._

_for humanity is no longer approved _

_only survival is at wake_

_see what is to become or to see what is to believe _

_for you have crossed the lined boundaries _

_..._

_...η αρχαία θα αυξηθούν εντός πέρασμά του..._

_..._

* * *

_the break down of my idea/theory concerning END and Natsu: _

_is well I don't really know I would put it, at first I was like with everyone about natsu being END but lately I don't have a clue anymore, more and more surprises and unanswered questions turn into more questions. __like when we discover that Mavis is fairy tails light...but there's also hades saying that its also the darkness, and how Gray optioned devil slayer magic and above everything, NATSU! is getting his ass kicked! and we just happened to be set 20 minuets before face activated ...its completely chaos! _

_well that's just me being paranoid, like I was saying I think there's another alternate the whole Natsu/END thing and to be honest is the one I plan to stick with until another of M. Hiro's plot twist, twist its way into the story board paradox yes I'm talking about the same paradox theory everyone's talking about with sting and rogue I mean like I said in rogue/acnologia. _

_everything is a mumble jumbo mess like when Jellal describe the future and past theory in his won words during the GMG arc and with the other added facts we still don't understand is that is all centre around a paradox base theme of parallel worlds like with edos there could be more but I'm talking about the s__ame universe with different outcomes well I did have a say about it in rogue/acnologia theory. _

_so that's it really all I have to say...I believe the connection between natsu and END is a paradox probability. well that's just my say if you have other or still share light in our own theory I don't mind but I do with to hear your thoughts. _

* * *

thankyou for reading


End file.
